


Caught In The Rain

by klutzy_girl



Category: Splitting Up Together (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Divorce, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set post the season finale,Heat Wave. Lena and Martin's blossoming reconciliation is derailed by Lisa Apple's news.





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly irritated that no one but Lisa Apple has a last name but love the show and can't wait for season two!

When Lena came back from the store with groceries, she expected her ex-husband to be in the kitchen, preparing to start dinner with the supplies they did have. Her heart dropped when instead, she found Martin sitting on the stairs, a stunned (and terrified?) look on his face. “What’s wrong? Is it one of the kids? All of them?” she asked frantically.

He shook his head. “The kids are fine. It doesn't have anything to do with them.” Martin looked up at his ex-wife, a haunted look on his face. 

“Then what’s wrong?” she asked, gently setting the bags down on the floor and rushing to join him on the stairs.

“I fucked up. I’m sorry because I’m pretty sure I ruined everything.”

“What is it?” Lena pressed, a pit growing in her stomach.

“Lisa Apple’s pregnant,” he finally confessed. “She came over while you were gone and told me that I’m the father.”

Her mouth dropped open and her mind whirred as she struggled to process the bombshell that had just been hurled into their lives. “Holy shit,” she murmured, tearing up. 

“I’m going to be involved in this baby’s life but Lisa and I are completely done. We aren’t right for each other, and I think I was just using her to get over you. I knocked up my midlife crisis girlfriend and turned into even more of a cliche.” Martin laughed to cover the sob.

Lena pulled him for a hug. “You’re going to get through this. At least you’re not marrying this one?”

He laughed. “Are you even okay with this? How could you be? I just ruined everything between us.”

She sighed. “I’m going to need some time to deal with this,” she acknowledged. Now that she had headed off his breakdown at the past, Lena needed to escape to the garage so she could fall apart. 

“You didn’t sign up for this shit, Lena. You can move back into the garage if you want.” Martin didn’t want to force her to have to deal with a kid that wasn’t even hers - it wasn’t fair to Lena and he wouldn’t make her stay. 

Lena kissed the top of his head. “We’ll talk in a little while,” she vowed. “Can you put the groceries away?”

“Sure.” It was the least he could do after upending their lives like this, although nothing could ever make up for this fuck up. He had really done it this time. There was no coming back from this to fix his relationship with Lena. He was still in love with her but that didn’t matter now. She likely hated him now, and he had to accept it (just as soon as he came to terms with the fact that he was about to have a fourth kid).

She smiled at him and then fled to the garage, collapsing on the bed. The sobs she had been holding in ever since Martin had told her about Lisa Apple’s pregnancy finally broke loose and once the torrent had been unleashed, Lena couldn’t stop. 

There was no coming back from this but they had to figure out a way to move forward.

 

The two of them managed to avoid each other for three straight weeks but Martin did manage to text Lena a thank you when she sat Maya and Lisa down to talk and bond since they were both expecting their first child. “I don’t know why you’re even making me do this,” Maya complained to her sister.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Because she needs some support and so do you.”

“But I have you, Dad, and Camille,” she unhelpfully pointed out. She didn’t need to bond with her ex-brother-in-law’s pregnant ex-girlfriend. It was weird.

“Yes, but she needs a friend. Get with the program,” Lena snapped impatiently.

“Are you sure you’re not the hormonal one? Damn. And will you fucking talk to Martin already? The tension is thick, and we miss you two getting along.” Although she agreed with the others that their post-divorce relationship had been pretty weird.

“I will soon,” Lena lied.

Maya didn’t buy it. “Lena, talk to the man. I’m pretty sure this is killing him, and he’s freaking the fuck out about it, along with the fact that he’s having another kid. Talk to each other like adults,” she ordered.

“Do I have to?” she grumbled.

“Shut the fuck up and just talk to the man already. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find a freezer to stand in front of because I’m burning up.” Maya glared at her, stood up, and then walked over to the fridge. She proceeded to open the freezer door and sighed in relief when the cold air hit her.

Lena laughed but after her sister left, begrudgingly headed over to Lisa Apple’s place. “What are you doing here?” Lisa squeaked once she recovered from the shock of seeing her ex-boyfriend’s ex-wife at her door.

“I need to talk to you - I’m not going to punch you or anything,” Lena assured her.

“Okay…,” trailed off a concerned and confused LIsa.

“I want to congratulate you on the baby. This is exciting but definitely terrifying - I’ve been in your position before. Martin’s helping you out?”

Lisa nodded. “Yeah, he keeps checking in on me.”

Lena smiled. “Good. I know you’re likely not ready for any of this but if you need anything, call me, okay? I’ve been through this three times before and know exactly what I’m doing.”

“I don’t understand.” Lisa side-eyed Lena and waited for the other shoe to drop.

“I just want you to know that you don’t have to worry about me. I won’t stand in yours and Martin’s way.”

Lisa held her hand. “Wait, stop. You do know I broke up him because he’s still clearly head over heels in love with you, right? I was just the rebound he’s now tied to for the rest of our lives. Go talk to him. I think you’re still in love with him, too. And I really do appreciate you coming to talk to me about this. I think we can be friends?”

“I’d like that.” Lena hugged her and then went back out to her car to cry out the last of the tension and angst in her body.

 

When Lena returned home, she was on a mission. She stomped straight into the house and headed for the living room, where Martin was watching TV. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” he asked her.

Lena plopped down next to him, grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, staring at her in confusion and unsure what to do next.

She flashed him a smile. “I know it’s a lot but I am in, Martin. I don’t want to remarry you - we’re clearly better off divorced - but I want to work on our relationship. I want to be with you again. And yes, reconciliation comes with baggage - some big baggage - but I’m going to be here to help you.”

Hope flashed across his face. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I’m sure,” she reassured him before kissing him.

He pulled her into his arms and then lowered her on the couch, eliciting a squeal. “You are amazing.”

“Thanks. So are you.” She leaned forward and kissed him once more.

 

Several months later, Lena and Martin sat in the hospital waiting room as they waited to hear some news about the baby. Martin had offered to go into the delivery room with Lisa, but she had declined and invited her mother in instead. “Were you freaking out this badly when I was in labor? I was in too much pain at the time to notice,” Lena teased her ex-husband.

“A bit, yeah. But at least I have a little more experience this time around,” he answered, jumping to his feet when Lisa’s mom came out.

“It’s a healthy little girl - eight pounds, four ounces. Lisa says you can go in,” she told Martin.

“Thank you, Mrs. Apple.” Martin turned to Lena. “You want to come in?”

“No, go bond with your daughter for now. I’ll see her in a few hours.” Lena grinned at him. “You have a second girl. You’re even now at two and two.”

Martin grinned back at her. “So are you.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then hurried into Lisa’s room to meet his daughter. He couldn’t wait to introduce Mae, Mason, and Milo to their little sister.

Lena wasted time by fucking around on the phone and nearly dropped it when Martin finally came out half an hour later. “She’s so beautiful, Lena. I can’t wait until you see her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Have you guys picked out a name yet?”

He nodded, looking pensive. “I told Lisa that she could go ahead and name the baby as long as she used an “M” name. I wanted the theme to continue.” He got out his phone and tapped the gallery icon, showing Lena a picture. “Meet Magnolia.”

Lena teared up at the first picture of the baby (her stepdaughter? How did this even work? They’d have to figure out their relationship later) and then the name her hit. “Wait, Magnolia? Please don’t tell me her last name is Apple. Please don’t tell me that adorable little baby’s name is Magnolia Apple.”

Martin burst into laughter. “No, she has our last name.”

Lena sighed in relief. “Thank fuck.”

He shook his head in amusement. “I’ve already started calling her Maggie.”

“Not surprised. I can’t wait to hold her.” Lena leaned into Martin and the two of them walked out of the hospital.

They had been through a lot since their marriage finally fell apart but they had pushed through the worst of it. Divorce had been the best option, and neither regretted it. The future was bright and wide open, and they couldn’t wait to see what other curveballs came their way. Nothing could ever rip Martin and Lena apart again - their relationship was too strong for that.


End file.
